Deliberate Consequences
by TheEpicBro117
Summary: A UNSC expedition to deep space causes consequences for both sides as humanity reaches for its rightful inheritance. Please take it easy on me with the reviews as this is my very first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Bzzzt! The control interface on the exterior of the slim vessel sparked, signaling the connection between the vessel and a universal data splicer.

The user of the splicer entered a few keystrokes into a holographic interface; the splicer glowed a soft blue which slowly grew in intensity as it hacked the foreign computing systems.

/PASSCODE REQUIRED/

/INTRUDER DETEC-/

/ACCESS GRANTED/

'The Citadel Council consists of many client races, but consists mainly of three ruling class species: the Turians, the Asari, and the Salarians. Each have separate roles in the Galactic community, taking up the roles of the military, economy and politics, and science respectively.

The species get around using element-zero, which is an especially rare material, and as such is very expensive in the Citadel economy. However, despite this, the Citadel gets around using object floating at random points in space called "mass-relays." This allows for very fast travel of ships, allowing in-'

The text showing up in Kevin's HUD was abruptly cut off as all caps text showed up reading: "ALIEN EVA TEAM INCOMING; GOING SILENT. DETACH WHEN I GIVE THE ALL CLEAR." Kevin sighed and engaged his stealth protocols, becoming effectively invisible to heat, visual, radar scanners, and, as a bonus of stealth protocols, gravitational reading originating from his body mass. As part of an exploratory group sent through a sort of tuning fork object, now identified as "mass-relays," he had been charged with stealth infiltration in order to gain all possible intel on the new species. Even though the mass-relay was not exactly a stealthy entrance to alien space, the prowler's stealth systems had thus far prevented the unknowns from detecting their position, though the aliens were madly shooting out radio signals for a potential ping.

Kevin suddenly started as the xenos shined their lights on his position. Remembering his stealth training, he immediately stopped making any movements and locked his armor, all the while sending a level 3 flash transmission to the prowler warning of a possible encounter scenario. He then sent a signal through his neural interface for a possible data wipe if the aliens found him, however unlikely; still, every precaution must be made, especially if caught in a position like his. If the xenos found him, the act of stealing and extracting data would most likely be an act of war against this "Citadel Council." It was imperative for him to remain hidden or risk the mission and more, possibly even humanity, as the Citadel was unknown in military and industrial might.

Suddenly, the xenos abruptly stopped their EVA and went back into their vessel. Kevin was confused as to why they had stopped the search, when suddenly the vessel began to increase speed toward the mass-relay. Kevin lurched as the ship he was magnetically attached to sped up suddenly, and he realized their intention to go through the relay. He sent a level 1 flash transmission to all UEG colonies that the xenos were going through the relay to the only UEG-Sangheili joint colony.

And suddenly, the relay flashed, and he was looking down on the world of Shanxi. Kevin took his quantum entanglement communicator from his back and opened a comm line to the 4 orbital platforms around the planet.

"Shanxi Orbital Defense Network, do you read? Xenos are in the system, potential hostiles! Shanxi Orbital Defense Network, how copy?"

"This is the SOD Network. We read you operative. Spinning up energy projectors and MAC guns, mobilizing ground forces and alerting the planet, Stand by."

…..

The cool, brightly lit room at the top of the capitol building was apparently calm, but full of hidden, tense energy, buzzing about and leaving the military delegation in the forms of sweat and excessive body movement.

"What is so important that you must summon us at 2 in the morning ?" groaned the minister of economics.

"I'm here to discuss a priority one alert sent by the UNSC Spec Ops Operative, Kevin Cho. Here in the flash transmission it says that the unknowns were heading through the relay. He has forwarded all relevant data on the unknowns, now identified as the Citadel Council. We are here to discuss what to do in this situation, as we must identify a course of action. Remember, any plan suggested must be in the best interests of the UNSC or the Sangheili, not for oneself or the Citadel."

The UNSC representative piped up. "We should send the 3rd Rapid Response Fleet. They comprise of a small enough force so as to not cause serious alarm to this 'Citadel,' but could still probably hold their own in an engagement. However, if things go south, then the 1st Rapid Response Fleet should be on standby at Magnus, since it's the closest colony to Shanxi and would allow for a quick response. Is this plan good enough?"

"One small problem admiral; how will the 3RRF be able to reach Shanxi on time given that it's about 900 light years away, and our current SF-Drives can only travel that amount of distance in one day? If the Citadel decides to engage in hostilities, then what would give us one day to arrive in system?" The director of the Fundamental Academy of Sciences and Technologies inquired, worried..

The admiral simply grinned. "Why, director FAST, you underestimate the powers of space and ground based defences. Remember that now they have 5 ground-to-space particle accelerators, as well a recently deployed onager for low orbit craft. They should be able to hold out long enough for the 3RRF to reach Shanxi."

Then the council turned to the president. "Well, ?" asked the minister of economics. "Should we proceed with this plan? Remember, if you disagree, you are the commander in chief, so your decision is all that matters."

The president, put his head to his forehead, thinking hard about what future consequences his actions could have. He then abruptly lowered his hand and said "Pass the motion. Write out the documents and I'll have it signed. Social Minister, please alert the public about this new discovery as soon as possible please. The meeting is adjourned."

And with that, the military delegation shook hands, talked for a little while, and then left through the exit, and forward into history, and beyond…

…...

.

**Hey reader of my FIRST EVER fanfic (woohoo! *cheers and fireworks), how's it going? Remember to rate and review my fanfic (cut me some slack guys), and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've been pretty surprised by the viewer turnout, so I've decided to continue the story.** **I'll be responding to my reviews at the bottom of the page, and I'll also be asking for advice on how to continue my story. Sorry for writing this chapter so late!**

**I do NOT own Halo or Mass Effect, all rights belong to Halo and BioWare.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Captain Ariana, Stealth Cruiser **_**Telorian **_**POV**

The elevator was a pain. Ariana honestly could not see a point in installing an elevator if it took so many seconds to reach the bridge, wasting precious time in possible combat scenarios. Finally, the elevator emitted a soft 'ding' and opened to reveal the bridge, the collective nervous system of the ship and its crew. Every command making decision was made through here, and was quite possibly the most important part of a ship.

"Status report," Ariana called over the ambient noises of the ship's systems and the soft buzzing of the industrial white lights. Ever since the unidentified ship had entered system and mysteriously disappeared, the bridge had been in a state of constant alert.

The sensor operator, piped up and said, "Still no sign in the mystery ship. We've now sent out a total of around 200 radio pings, and none have been returned. Should we continue our efforts? It won't waste that much energy, but it seems as if these efforts are in vain."

"Keep on sending signals. They are bound to at least receive one, and assuming that this is a peaceful species, will return it with their own signals."

Suddenly, a subtle and soft clanging noise sounded through the bridge. A jolt of cautious fear suddenly coursed through Ariana. "Could comms please request an EVA team to search the hull? I am fairly sure I heard something."

The ships crew knew better than to question their captain's orders and senses by now, so the comms officer immediately called for an EVA team.

The EVA team had only been searching for around 3 standard minutes before an order from Citadel Command appeared upon her tablet. It read: "Jump through the Relay. It appears as if these unknowns remain adamant on staying hidden. We may find answers on the other side."

Ariana immediately recalled the team, and made speed for the relay, hoping to waste as little time as possible. The blast shield protecting the bridge shut over the windows with a resounding clang. A few beeps were heard throughout the now mostly silent bridge. A quiet hissing noise was all that was heard as they were captured by the mass effect field of the relay, and were catapulted beyond known space.

**Corporal Karim Byrd, 121st Airborne Division of Shanxi**

"Oops. Sorry ma'am!" Karim called in an apology to a lieutenant he had just run into. Karim was a bit of a klutz; he admitted it, but when the time called for it he was a decent soldier and pilot. Suddenly, the woman called out,

"Corporal, where do you think you're going?!" she exclaimed furiously.

Oops and double oops.

Karim jogged back reluctantly, not really wanting to deal with the leadership at the moment. As he neared the woman, he began to really grow nervous, not just because she was scary, but because she was scary in a pretty sort of way with a trace of oriental origin. It was a good thing that he had put on his piloting gear, or else she would have seen his light blush. She then promptly scolded him,

"What do you have to say for yourself corporal?"

"Well, I uh, sorry?" Karim responded awkwardly. Talking wasn't his strongest point, and talking while nervous certainly didn't make this trait any less obvious.

She obviously seemed to accept his clumsy apology, as she relaxed her posture a little. Karim sighed. It could've gone worse if he had run into another person instead of her. She suddenly turned around and asked, "Which pelican are you piloting?"

"Well, I think it's Pelican number 89067. Well, I mean I know, not think. It's my pelican after all."

"Oh, okay. I'm riding…" she pulled up her number on her TACPAD. "...89067?! YOU'RE my PILOT?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Besides, would I even be a pilot if I couldn't fly?"

"No, it's just- nevermind. Just don't crash."

As they neared the back of the docked pelican, they turned on their O2 masks so that they wouldn't suffocate. Karim then turned on his pressure suit, which did fairly well at keeping him at a nice pressure of 10.1 Newtons, and also activated his gravity stabilizers. These enabled him to do some fancy maneuvers that would normally cause a man without g stabilizers to black out. But since they were a fairly new technology, only pilots were equipped with them.

Karim then entered a code, which allowed the door of the pelican to slide open. The crew was already inside and ready. He then took off his helmet for a retinal scan, which then allowed the cockpit door to slowly open. Karin put his helmet back on and it sealed with a hiss.

Karim entered the cockpit, keyed the engines with his crystalline microchip, and repressurized the cabin area and the cockpit. He sat down with a sigh, and the holographic dashboard blinked to life. With a few quick finger motions, he retracted the docking struts that were attached to the station and activated the energy shield.

_Status Check:_

_Forward gauss turret- Check_

_Side Chain Guns- Check_

_Thrusters- Check_

_Energy Shields- Check_

_Engines- Check_

_Hydrogen fuel- Check_

_Heatsinks- Check_

_Hydraulics- Check_

"All systems reporting in, prepare for liftoff," Karim stated almost robotically. "Check your safety harnesses and make sure all your gear is functioning. Liftoff in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1; starting thrusters." Karim then sent a signal to the station on their successful takeoff. Karim was jerked back in his seat as they accelerated quickly to a speed of 2 km/s in the span of about 2 seconds. Soon, the only thing that could be heard was the soft, slightly high pitched sound of the thrusters and mini-reactor within the pelican.

"Can anyone tell me why we're going down?" came a slightly muffled voice from the cabin. "When I try to view the file all I see is just a bunch of 'CLASSIFIEDs'."

"Private, you'll find out soon enough." It was the lieutenant speaking.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" murmured the private. But he didn't speak again afterwards, and the pelican all but fell silent.

After a few more seconds, Karim called out over the intercom, "Brace for re-entry. Seriously, check your safety harnesses; this could get rough."

Suddenly, as Karim was watching the familiar hues of plasma generated from re-entry, he saw a strange, aquatic like dot that was hanging near "The Stick" as the UNSC had started labeling the unknown, tuning fork-like object. Zooming in further revealed that the ship was purely alien in design; the closest design in the ship records were of the Old Covenant. In an odd sort of "lightbulb" moment, he finally unlocked the puzzle pieces as to what this whole affair was about.

Aliens, probably.

**And THAT concludes my second chapter friends! I'm not really sure how the conflict should play out with the Citadel (or possibly some other species or organization), I'll probably need some help with that. Now onto the reviews!**

**Hornet07- Thanks! Nice and long review; I'll keep grammar and spelling in mind as I continue to write my story. **

**DLM4- Thanks for the feedback. I'm not really sure about betas as I'm pretty new to writing Fanfiction. But later on I might get a beta to review my stories for me though.**

**Thanks for all the awesome feedback guys! Keep it coming!**

**Please post your suggestions in the review section, and don't forget to click that awesome 'favorite' button!**


End file.
